Being Celeste: A Selection Story
by ilona18
Summary: Celeste Newsome is a rich and famous 2 from Clermont, and she's ready to take on anything, including the challenge of the selection where she wants, no needs, to win the crown and heart of Prince Maxon. Ok, so this is basically The Selection in Celeste's point of view. Please read! I don't own any characters, that honor goes to Kiera Cass, the author of The Selection.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my new story, The Selection in Celeste's POV. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but well, enjoy. I try to portray her as she is from America's POV and what the reader learns about her.**

**Also, if you like this story, check out my other one, The Selection: The Fight for Prince Jacob.**

**I know, promoting my other story on this one, shameless, sorry.**

**I don't own the Selection, or any of its characters, that honor belongs to Kiera Cass. **

**Alright, the adventure of Celeste Newsome starts now!**

I slide the glossy red shade of lipstick across my lips. Beautiful! As always, I think looking at my reflection in the mirror. With the combination of the violet mid thigh skirt, and the see through tank top, I looked pretty decent for a weekend night. It's 8 o'clock now, show time!

I quickly trod down the sweeping staircase, barefoot, to get a good spot in front of the TV. My parents are already there, on the two person couch, so I'm forced to take the small armchair on the side.

I make a face and my father shoots me the 'tough luck' face. I hated that face.

Some of the servants, the live in ones, gather around as well, taking care to stay far enough away from me and my parents.

I spy Magda, my personal servant near the back of the small group consisting of the two cooks, Ollie and Jerald, the head house keeper Sharon, my mothers personal maid, Polly, and the driver, Liam.

I sit down gracefully, folding my long and slender legs over each other, legs that are used for modeling. I check my makeup in the televisions reflection, not a smudge on my face, a face that's seen in magazines and ads all across Clermont, and other provinces too, I imagine.

Just then, the report starts. I entered for the selection a few weeks ago. The selection, well, this one, is the chance to compete for the heart and crown of Prince Maxon, the soon to be king of my country, Illea, which stands where America once stood.

I wanted to enter and win for both the prince, and the crown. It's like hitting two birds with one stone, if I won the selection, I'd get a gorgeous hunk as my husband, and be a princess and soon to be queen, all in one win, it sounded fabulous!

They were announcing the girls who got in right now, one from each province, I had to be the girl from Clermont, I had to!

The king appears on the television with a short update on the war and other stuff going on in our nation and outside. Me? I'm only watching to see if I won!

Finally, Gavril Fadaye, the master of events comes on to announce the girls. Hurry up! I think impatiently.

He exchanges some talk with the king and Prince Maxon, and by then, I'm bouncing around in my seat.

My mother gives me a look that says 'behave' to me, and I curse inside. What am I doing? Poise and regality. That's the number one rule that I have been learned to follow since a young age. I sit up more straight and be still, looking at the TV like the two that I am.

Gavril finally starts reading the names of the girls off of his card. "Miss. Elayna Stoles of Hansport, Three." He says.

"Miss. Tuesday Keeper of Waverly, Four." He countinues.

"Miss. Fiona Castley of Paloma, Three, Miss. America Singer of Carolina, Five." Ugh, stupid five, I think darkly.

Gavril though is still talking, I cross my fingers, I had to get in, I just had to!

"Miss. Mia Blue of Ottaro, Three." What's with all of these threes! I think, get to the twos, and Clermont already!

Gavril is on a roll, "Miss. Celeste Newsome of Clermont, Two." My eyes, which were glued onto the screen see Prince Maxon raise his eyebrows, impressed, by me!

I let out a squeal. I got into the selection!

"Congrats champ!" Dad says giving me a big hug.

I dance over to mom and she says, "I knew you could do it!"

The servants clap politely behind me as I do my happy victory dance. The phone starts ringing, and father goes to answer it.

That's all I have though, those two moments of freedom, and then my mother tells me to stop making a pain of myself and act like the queen that I will be.

That's when the fun gets sucked out of the room.

My father returns in a few minutes saying that officials will be here in a few days to explain the rules, but I'm no longer listening, my mothers stern face swims in front of me.

I nod stiffly and go upstairs saying I'm tired as I go.

When I reach my room I remember that I forgot to have dinner. Sighing deeply I trudge back down the steps, remembering halfway down to stand up straight and walk with pride.

I slip into the kitchen, undetected, mother hates it when I eat after 7:00.

I hear voices up in the servants part of the kitchen and so, curiously I wonder what they're saying.

I hear Sharon first, her voice loudest. "Let's all toast to the leaving of Cruella the Bitch!" She says enthusiastically. "No more of the brat!"

Ollie joins in, "God has answered our prayers, no longer will we have to wait on her hand and foot."

Liam joins in, "Yeah, but her mother will make up for it."

"Yeah, and the father, I guess one bitch plus two bitch equals double bitch in the daughter." Jerald pitches in.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

I'm so angry that my hands are shaking. I wanted to just leap into that room and strangle everyone of those ungrateful nobody's.

I was better than them! I was a two and they were rotten six's and worse!

I wasn't a bitch! I wasn't really that bad! But I knew I was, I was mean to them, but that's because they were rotten servants!

I wanted revenge on them so badly. But I wait, and I bide my time.

I form a plan I my mind. Grabbing a bottle of wine, I hide it behind my back and slip back into my room.

* * *

When I wake up at 8:00. I'm all ready to go. Emptying out the wine into a water bottle proved to be easy. Then I slip outside and smash it against the driveway, trying not to make too much noise.

I carefully try to pick up the pieces without hurting myself, but I get a cut on my finger anyway. Wincing, I get a band-aid from the first aid kit back inside.

I slip jagged pieces of glass in Ollie, Jerald, and Sharon's shoes, near the toes, so they wouldn't see it.

But that's only part one of my master plan.

Stage 2!

I grab the necklace that Sharon always wears. It was some cheap thing. Then, when she's in the shower I slip into the kitchen where Ollie and Jerald are making breakfast for me and my parents. I take the necklace, and slip it into the eggs that Ollie just put onto a plate.

Next I put some pieces of Ollie's hair onto the other two plates as well for good measure.

I hear the door opening, and the other servants, the ones who didn't stay overnight, begin to file in. There were some housekeepers and people to take care of the lawn and a bunch of other things.

Shit! I didn't have much time. I stealthily dart over to wear Liam's morning coffee is sitting and slip some peanut butter into it, he's allergic to peanut butter, but I only put enough so that it would clog his sense of smell.

I grab the coffee and run to his room. Liam always lays out his clothes the night before. I take the water bottle with the booze and take a towel, and spread it all over his shirt.

I tuck the empty bottle into my purse, just as Liam opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me suspiciously.

"Is that any way to address me?" I ask haughtily.

"Uh, no, sorry Lady Celeste." He says hastily.

"That is not ok for the future," I say, "And in answer to your question, I was just bringing up your morning coffee, Ollie didn't have much time to." I say sweetly.

Liam takes the coffee and sniffs it cautiously.

"Oh relax, I didn't poison it." I say exasperated.

Liam raises his eyebrows.

"Anyway, gotta go, enjoy!" I trill as I leave the room.

There! I was finished. I slide into the dining room, just as my parents arrive.

Ollie and Jerald walk in, foil covering our plates, perfect! They set down our plates, and we open them to find hair on top, and Sharon's pendent as well. Mother shrieks.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Father demands.

It didn't help much that Sharon limps in just then asking where her pendent is.

"It's right here!" I say angry, "In our breakfast!"

"That was a cruel joke to play!" Father says very angry.

While Ollie and Jerald and Sharon are protesting, Liam walks in.

"Liam!" I call, "Can you drive me to the mall? I need to buy some new makeup for my send off for the selection, don't worry mother, I'll be back in time for the officials from the palace to arrive." I say.

"Sure." Liam says dutifully.

As he reaches us, I lean in a little and sniff his shirt, it smelled like alcohol, perfect.

"What's that smell?" Mother asks.

"Liam!" I say in shock! "Have you been drinking?"

"No!" Liam protests.

But father doesn't hear a word of it, "Liam, how dare you think of driving my daughter while intoxicated! And how dare Ollie and Jerald and Sharon ruin our breakfast. I can't believe this, you've made a mockery of my family, and I will not stand for it, you're all fired! See if you can find a better job now!" He says, very angry like.

Ollie bursts into tears. Liam looks at me pleadingly, I wave at him, careful to show my bandaged finger. His eyes widen. Liam nudges Jerald and Sharon, who look at my finger.

I get up to leave the dining room, as I go, I whisper, "Cruella the Bitch strikes again."

Laughing at their dumbfounded expressions, I walk up the stairs to my room, my revenge finalized. No gets away with humiliating me, behind my back or not.

Those other girls in the selection had better watch out, cause I was coming for them, I was going to win, one way, or another.

**I hoped you like the first chapter, the first few will be a little free, like my writing and dialogue, the next ones, when she meets America and so on, will be more of Kiera Cass's dialogue, with my internal thoughts of Celeste.**

**Tell me your thoughts! Fav, follow, review, or PM! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you everyone for your advice on how to make this story better!**

**Guest mih- Thanks! And I love the cover too!**

**Athenachild101- Ok, thanks for the advice!**

**Karategirl3507- Will do!**

**lilythemermaid- Thank you so much!**

**Basedonthosebooks-Thanks! And I totally agree with everything you just said. Even a tiny bit of sympathy from Celeste at one point in the story would have made me question if she was really that bad, maybe she was brought up like that, but she is cold through and through.**

**miaforevez- Thanks! And yeah, I felt pretty clever with that. LOL! **

I look in the mirror, brushing out my wet hair with great care. Suddenly my mother's face is with mine in the mirror.

I whirl around, brush in hand, surprised. "Mother!" I gasp.

"Celeste." She says frowning disapprovingly, "You're late, I told you already, someone from the palace is here to talk to you about the rules." She says taking the brush from me.

"Mom!" I whine. "My hair!"

"Celeste! You do not address me in that tone, and you should not have cut your shower this close then, it's a lesson for you." She reprimands me. "When you're done with the palace official, you have a dress fitting, then a phone call from a woman named Silvia. When you're done with all of that, your father and I want to have a talk with you, and then after that, you're allowed to go out with friends." She says, her voice grower stern as I open my mouth to protest.

I take a deep breath. "Yes mother."

After she leaves I go into my room and deftly pull on a mini skirt, black, and a white tank top, dressing casual, but also not, to impress, as my mother taught me.

I rush down the stairs and into the living room, to find a balding man sitting on the two seated couch with my mother.

Ugh! Even someone from outside my family gets the big couch before me.

I trudge to the armchair, only to straighten up once my father taps me from behind, on my shoulder. He gives me a stern look and I bow my head.

Mother gets up, leaving the couch open, I make a beeline for it, gracefully of course and sit down, crossing my legs, only to uncross them once I see mother sitting on the armchair next to mine, legs uncrossed, but with ankles crossed.

I try to mimic her posture, eager to please her.

"Lady Celeste." The man says. "I'm just here to give you the official rules for the selection." He says a few words, and I nod to show that I'm listening, but I'm really not.

I was thinking of my best friends, Angie and Lizzy. When mother said that I could hang out with my friends, I immediately thought of them. I hadn't seen them in a while. Angie was an actress and Lizzy was a pro swimmer.

I was thinking of going to the mall with them, to get maybe some new clothes for the selection, I knew that I'd be provided with everything that I needed there, but it would be nice to have something there to remind me of home and my friends.

The man keeps droning on, and I answer yes or no, depending on the question.

When he's finally done, mother shows him out and some ladies from the palace come in to measure my dress size. I knew what to do, having had to this for countless modeling gigs.

Then I had a phone conversation with Sylvia who, from what she told me, was going to be sort of like a mentor to the selected girls.

Then my parents sat me down in the dining room to have a word with me.

My mother starts, "Now Celeste, don't let those girls intimidate you, you're better than all of them, just know that those fives that they let in are beneath you." She says sniffing delicately.

My father starts to talk but mother silences him with a glare. My father may technically be the man of the house, but my mother was in charge.

We already had a new cook and driver, all because of my mother.

"You must win this, if you don't come home at least as part of the elite, well, there are consequences for that, you are a winner, and the daughter of two winners as well." Mother goes on.

Father's turn, "Just, you know, use your looks and stuff, the prince will melt in front of you."

Mother stares at him, "Oh Celeste, of course, you're so beautiful, the prince will love you! Now, even if you don't like him, you still must win! Think of it! We'll be royalty!" Mother says sighing.

Father looks a bit uncomfortable.

On my way out, he whispers, "Try your best." In my ear, something he could never say in front of mother, try your best was unheard of in this household, we always won, and that was the way it was.

I grab my purse from the table and wave to mother and father.

Outside, the new driver, William is already waiting for me.

Ooh! He was young and sooo cute! Getting into the car, I bend down a little further, so he could get a good look at me.

Wait! What was I doing! I was competing for Maxon in a few days!

Taking a breath a put on the 'Celeste face' that my mother helped me perfect.

I meet Liz and Angie at the mall and we exchange kisses and sequels.

"Of course we entered as well, but well, congrats to you!" Angie says dramatically.

I hide my amused smile. "Sorry sweetie." I say mockingly.

Angie shoves me and Liz bursts into laughter when I land on my butt.

Laughing we all link arms and do a little window shopping.

"I don't need much," I say, "The palace will provide me with everything."

"Yeah, I guess so." Liz says, "Oooh look! Heels!" She says excited, "You have to buy them for your send off!" She adds.

"Yes!" Angie says supporting her.

We walk into the shoe store and I coo at the 3 inch heels that Liz saw, they were perfect.

I walk up to the salegirl to buy them and she gapes at me once she sees my name on the credit card.

"OMG! You're Celeste Newsome! The model and the girl from Clermont going to the selection!" She practically yells.

This brings the little girls in the store already gathering around me for an autograph.

When Liz and Angie finally get me out, we're all high from the excitement.

"Wow Celeste, you're famous!" Angie says thrilled with the idea.

Liz grins and we link arms once again, finishing up our shopping.

At the end of the trip I only have the heels, while Liz and Angie have two bags of clothes each.

We eat lunch at the food court where a few little girls ask for my autograph. I smile brightly, "Of course!"

When they leave Angie and Liz tell me the news in their lives.

Angie just scored the lead in an upcoming movie, while Liz scored a modeling gig for swim suits. That would work well because everyone in Clermont knew her. Liz was very big, having won the Clermont swim off the other year.

"I'll miss you guys so much!" I remark at one point.

Angie pouts, "Yeah, but you'll have Maxon!" She says.

At this, Angie launches a whole conversation on how hot he was and how lucky I was.

I join in, but this puts a worry into my head.

What if I didn't like Maxon? I'd have to put up with him until I got into the elite because otherwise, mother would bring out those 'consequences' and I had a good idea of what they were.

Would I make friends there? Mother would tell me not to, that I was above all of them and shouldn't get too attached anyway.

Soon, the say comes to a close.

"We'll see you at your send off!" They call as I leave.

I blow them kisses as my car pulls away.

Smiling from the great day I had with my friends I even say thank you to William when he helps me out of the car.

When I walk inside the house, Magda immediately takes my bag.

I follow her up to my room and change for dinner.

Mother smiles at me, like I was the key to her happiness as I walk down.

"What color lipstick are you wearing to the send off?" Mother asks immediately.

"I don't know, red?" I ask.

"I'd thought you'd say that!" Mother says beaming.

She hands me a daisy, my province flower, died red.

"You have to wear it to the send off!" She says, "Along with these!" She says holding up black and white clothing.

"You get to pick the shoes!" She goes on, "So I'm thinking total heels, right?"

"Yeah! Actually, I just got a pair with Angie and Liz." I say, talk about shoes winning over my growing annoyance for my mother.

"Smile dear! From now on, all eyes will be on you!" She trills.

Great.

Maybe going to the selection wouldn't be that bad, after all, I'd get away from my nagging mother, and be able to snag a prince, and a title of royalty, and get to have fun messing around with these naïve little other selectioners. Ahh, this was going to be fun, those girls wouldn't know what hit them!

Make way for Celeste Newsome folks, cause here I come!

Great!

This was going to be easy, I was totally going to win, no one has ever defeated me! Except for that one time...But I won't go into that. I couldn't wait to meet the prince!

GREAT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so...**

**Karategirl3507- Yeah, no one really is, but yeah, I got what you meant! **

**Athenachild101- Great! I'm glad I made her seem more human, but still Celeste still, if that makes any sense**

**Prnamber3909- Thanks! Great!**

**Guest mih- All right then, thank you so much!**

Chapter 3

When we're done with dinner, mother brings me some forms to sign. One of them asked me to sign to confirm that I was a virgin. Am I a virgin? Well, that was kind of a hard question to answer, partly because well, um, because I wasn't exactly a virgin. But that was a another story, for another time.

Mother standing behind me, gets a worried look on her face when I hesitate to sign. Having no choice, I take my pen and sign my name, confirming that I was indeed a virgin.

After I sign, I feel slightly guilty that I lied to a question like that, but I push the feeling deep down into a mental drawer and lock it, effectively expelling the guilt that I was feeling. I couldn't afford to have moments of weakness where I felt nice! Especially at the palace.

The next form I had to sign was to terminate my contract for the time being with _Peach _which was a hair products company that I did commercials and ads for. Since I was going to be at the palace for who know's when, I had to give them my leave of employment, for now.

I also had to sign a contract suspending my modeling contract with my agency, for now.

After I finish with all of the forms, some of the neighbors come over to congratulate me and to pretty much suck it up to my parents, because I may or may not be their next queen.

One of the families, the Lovelace's, had a daughter, Madeline, about my age, she was 18. When the Lovelaces enter the house, Madeline's facial expression goes from a glare to a smile in one smooth motion.

She was no actress though, rather a famous singer, and so I saw right through her façade.

With a bright smile on, she gives me a hug, non to gentle and says congratulations softly.

I could see the jealousy in her eyes.

Mr. Clark, another neighbor, notices Madeline standing next to me. "Hey look, it's Madeline Lovelace! Hey kid, nice new album, my daughter listens to it all of the time." He says impressed.

Mother looks horrified that my attention was getting taken away from, and that he would dare to mention Madelines's success with me standing there.

"Oh, Maddy dear, Celeste would just love your help packing for the send off for the selection tomorrow, it's and important day for her, and I'm sure she'd appreciate the help of such a kind girl." Mother says, giving Madeline, really, no way out of it.

Madeline takes a deep breath, "Of course Mrs. Newsome, I would love to help!" She says brightly.

The sound of her feet against the staircase irritate me to no end.

When we reach my room, I make a big show of closing the door. Madeline is already in, and looking around in awe.

As far as rooms went, mine was pretty large.

I had a large master bed, and next to it a make up table. I also had a bookshelf, that really just contained photos from modeling gigs.

My walk in closet was next to the make up table, and then the bathroom was next to the bookshelf. There also was a small room connected to mine that once belonged to Magda, but since I was leaving tomorrow, and her services were no longer needed, Julia, the replacement for Sharon, now slept there.

I walk into the closet and pull out a small, well, small for me, red tote bag. In it I place a picture of me and Liz and Angie. And then another picture of me and my parents. I take a small box and fill it with my favorite jewelry and make up, not taking too much, since the palace would surely have everything I needed.

Clothes. Did I need to bring any? I ask Madeline. "Do think that I need to bring any clothes with me?" I ask.

Madeline for a second can't seem to find any retort for this, but then she says, "No, you'll win Prince Maxon naked, as I'm sure you've done with about half of the boys in Clermont." She says after a good 30 seconds.

My mouth pops open. But she's not done. "I should have been chosen, not you slut, I deserve it more!" She hisses at me.

I close my mouth, and, very angry now, and say, "I'm sorry that you're so jealous because I got chosen and not you, but, face it, I'm just better than you." I say.

Madeline's eyes fill with hurt and her hand clenches into a fist. Then, without warning, she takes her hand, and slaps it across my face. For a second we just stare at each other, and then, her face alarmed, she wrenches open the door, and stalks out of _my _room.

I don't follow her. I couldn't believe she just called me a slut, I'm sure that people called me that, just not to my face! How dare she! Who did she think she was!? Just some prodigy singer, who was ugly and short! That's all!

Ugh! But I was going to get back at her, somehow I was, I vowed.

I went downstairs after I heard the front door slam shut.

Mother stood at the foot of the stairs, frowning.

"Celeste, do you have any idea as to why Madeline was so upset?" Mother asks me.

Her upset! She was the one who slapped me and called me a slut! Not me!

"No idea." I say smoothly. "She was probably just jealous that I got chosen and not her."

Mother nods, this making sense to her. "Anyway, honey, you should really get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, and you need some beauty sleep." She says kissing my forehead good night.

"Ok, good night mom." I say climbing back up the stairs.

When I reach my room I'm suddenly filled with sadness. This is the last night for a while hopefully, that I will sleep in my own bed.

Tomorrow I was off. I didn't know how long I'd be gone, or if anything good would come out of it.

I put on my night pajamas which consist of a t shirt and cotton shorts. Just as I'm about to crawl into bed, someone knocks on my door. "What!" I scream annoyed.

My father walks in, "There's a phone call for you downstairs." Father says.

Now I'm curious, who would be calling me at 8:30? Curfew was already past.

I walk to father's study and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"CELESTE, HI! IT'S ME, ANGIE!" She screams in my ear.

Ouch!

"Where are you?" I ask trying to keep my volume down.

"The three drinks!" She yells enthusiastically.

Oh no.

"Angie, are you drunk?" I ask.

"No silly, well, maybe a little, you should totally join meeeee!" She yells.

"Angie, it's after curfew, and wait," A thought occurs to me, "How will you get home drunk?" I ask.

"Oh, Lance will drive me home, after he wakes up." She says vaguely.

Lance was her boyfriend, and evidently passed out drunk somewhere after curfew. How did sweet Angie get into this mess?

"Ok, i'll meet you there in like 10 minutes!" I say.

I hang up and sneak back into my room. I change into a low cut white tank top and a cute thigh high skirt.

Sensible shoes? Yes. I slip on a pair of flats.

Usually by car, it only takes me 5 minutes to get to the bar, not that I ever go there. But running? It takes me 10 minutes.

I just had to get Angie home safely. If she was found drunk after curfew? Well, bad things would happen to her, and her family name.

I slink in and quickly find Angie, dancing with some stranger.

"HEY!" She shouts when she sees me. She's highly drunk. She lurches towards me, and I catch her before she falls.

"Wanna drink?" She slurs.

"Uh, no, actually, it'll probably be best if I just take you home." I say smiling tightly.

I grab her wrist and pull her out of the bar. The cold air wakes her up a little. Not for long, Angie then slumps forward and passes out. Great, what do I do now? I jog inside the bar and grab a bottle of water, which I proceed to dump on Angie.

She wakes up, coughing and sputtering. "What was that for!" She yells mad.

"We have to get home! It's after curfew!" I whisper yell.

That's when the cops start to arrive to bust the joint.

Panicked slightly, I pull Angie behind the next door's spa place.

It takes 10 minutes for the cops to close down the bar, some people got away, or bribed the police to get away, the fives and fours weren't so lucky.

Again, I felt that twinge of sorry for them, but pushed it down into the drawer, which I was calling the drawer of compassion.

And like that, me and Angie start to run home. I make sure that she's in her house safely for the night before I get to my house. The run to Angie's house takes 20 minutes, and the run back to mine takes another 20 minutes. By the time I get home, I'm thoroughly exhausted from all of the running, thank god I wore sensible shoes.

When I reach my room I start to fall onto the bed, but then i smell myself, i smelled like alcohol.

Oh no, mother would kill me.

So, i take a shower, a long one. When i finally get out a half an hour later, the time is 10:10. After I finish drying my hair and changing into pajamas it's 10:30.

When my cheek finally hits my pillow, I'm exhausted.

And that's how i spent the last night before the selection. Fun, and how I woke up the next morning was even better.

* * *

I'm awoken at 5:00. What the hell!? I think angrily. I turn around in my bed and someone was throwing a rock at my window, I stomp over to the window and look outside. Surprise, surprise, guess who it was.

* * *

**Who do you think is outside her window, and what did you think of Celeste and Angie's bar escape? **

**Next chapter will have a little more of Kiera Cass's dialogue towards the end at the airport. **

**Soooo... remember to fav, follow, pm, and REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so...**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story! And thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**Floraquatica- Thanks! And thanks for following.**

**Athenachild101- Maybe, maybe not, look and see!**

**Winteryrose- Maybe she does have a heart. LOL! **

**theselectionqueen- Thanks!**

**miaforevez-Yes, the one is coming out next month! If you go to Kiera Cass's website, there's a book trailer for the One, it made me jump up and down in excitement!**

Chapter 4

I stalk over to the window, angry at being awoken at such an early hour. I pull up the shade, working through a yawn. My eyes pop open when I see who it is.

I roughly yank the window open and peer down at the ground. My room faced the front of the house, and so my window was above the driveway.

Standing on the driveway was a horde of people. When they see my head out of the open window, cameras immediately begin to flash and people start talking excitedly.

"Look! It's Celeste, grab a picture! There won't be time at the send off!" One yells.

I quickly shut the window and back away from it. I had just woken up, and my hair probably looked like a rat's nest.

I quickly attempt to brush it out. Just as I finish, the door bell starts ringing loudly. I jump onto the landing as my parents angrily leave their room.

Julia opens the door.

"No!" I yell.

But it's too late.

A swarm of reporters flood into the house and start to flash their cameras and scrawl things down on notepads.

"Mrs. Newsome! Can we have an interview!"

"Celeste, smile for the camera!"

Father and mother immediately turn amicable and purr "Of course!" I hastily put on a robe and join them downstairs.

It was so tiring. So many people wanted an interview of me! Well, that wasn't a surprise, but really!? It was like 5 in the morning!

"So Celeste, tell us, what's your strategy to winning the selection?" George Torez from _Famous _magazine asks.

"Oh, you know, be nice to the prince, and really try to find that spark between us, which I know we'll have, I can't really say too much, because well, I wouldn't want my competition stealing my strategy!" I say winking at him.

"Celeste! Do you think that your work as a model will improve your chances of winning?" Amanda Brennan from _Glitter _magazine asks.

"Of course, modeling has given me a sense of style that's all my own, and of course I know how to walk properly like a princess, and I have great posture and camera looks!" I say flashing my pearly whites.

Truthfully, I loved interviews and attention, but at this early hour? I was not exactly a morning person, and I was kind of anxious to get to the palace already, and meet the prince.

By the time we heave the door shut on the reporters, my mouth is hurting from smiling and talking so much. Grabbing a piece of bread for breakfast I run up to my room to get dressed and brush my teeth.

I put on the black and white uniform of the selected, the fabulous heels, and pin my daisy into my hair.

I then hunt for a shade of lipstick to match the daisy, and when I find the perfect shade, apply it in a thick coat.

I use mascara and eyeliner for my eye lids and lashes and finish off the look with a spritz of perfume.

Julia enters just then to take my bag to the waiting car. I smile sweetly at her and follow her downstairs. Father looks hassled from all of the morning excitement, while mother is beaming at the attention.

They follow me into the car and we go, off to my send off.

Mother gives me some last minute instructions during the five minute ride.

"Celeste? Darling, are you listening, ok, just remember, use what you have, you have looks, and charm, and regality, that of a queen, just, make me proud!" She gushes.

I nod warily, sitting up a little straighter as she says regality.

When we get to the square, there's a big crowd waiting for me already. The moment I get out, more reporters are there, as well as adoring fans.

Liz and Angie push their way towards me. I grin lazily at Angie and she responds, rubbing her forehead. She must have a wicked hangover from last night.

Liz hugs me. "Good luck Celeste! Win it for us and Clermont!" She yells above the noise of people.

Angie adds, "We love you so much, and we know you can do it!"

"Thanks guys!" I call as the mayor tugs me along.

He halts as a little girl jumps into our path. "Celeste!" She cheers.

I flash my teeth and she jumps up and down.

"Would you like to say a few words?" The mayor asks.

"Of course!" I reply.

He hands me the microphone and I take it.

"Hello Clermont!" I say. A crowd roars back.

"Many of you know me from countless modeling ads and runway shows. Now I am here to represent you all in a competition to be your next queen, I won't let you down Clermont!" I say getting a standing ovation.

I wasn't really one for public speaking, and so I hand the mayor back the microphone after a few seconds.

It takes forever to get to the airport because so many people want autographs and to say hi to me.

When I finally reach the car to take me to the airport, mother embraces me tearfully. "Oh Celeste, i'll miss you!" She wails.

Father just says good luck as he gives me a gentle hug.

I roll my eyes at my mother's antics and give Liz and Angie one last hug.

Julia puts my bag in the trunk of the car, and I say thanks to her.

Mother purses her lips and that's when I vow that from now one, I will stop being so nice to maids and anyone really below a two.

I get in the car and father shuts the door, and...I'm off.

I arrive at the airport, late, and set my face into an unsmiling mask, and walk in. Knowing I was late and the last girl to arrive helps my case even further. My heels click across the floor as I walk in.

I strut towards the three waiting girls, swinging my hips in a model like fashion. As I get closer, one of them gasps, "Oh no." Which only makes me more determined to intimidate these losers.

When I finally reach them, I realize I'm traveling with Marlee Tames of Kent, four, Ashley Brouilette of Allens, three, and America Singer of Carolina, five. Ashley was the one who gasped.

I couldn't believe that I wasn't even traveling with at least one two! Instead, I get a five, a four, and a three!

As I pause next to them, the four, Marlee, squeaks hello. I look over at her, and sigh. She should know better than to talk to a two like that.

"When do we leave?" I snap, impatient to be off.

The red head five, America Singer, answers, "We don't know, you've been holding up the show." She says looking right into my eyes.

Who did she think she was!? I glance at her, from head to toe, re evaluating this chick. I didn't see anything good, she was as plain as a rock, except for that hair.

"Sorry, quite a few people wanted to see me off. I couldn't help it." I say smiling wide, showing off a little.

From the left, a man appears through a door, "I hear all four of our Selected girl are here?" He asks.

"We sure are." I reply coyly.

The man looks at me a little, and he blushes. After a moment of staring at my chest, he snaps to attention. "Well, ladies, if you'll follow me, we'll just get you on the plane and off to your new home."

I smile gratefully at him and enter the plane first. I choose to take the few hours we had on it, to sleep, still a little tired from last night, and then this morning again.

When I wake up, we're touching down, and I take a few minutes to look at the other girls, determining if they're competition or not.

The three is all poised and wannabe stiff queen. The four is all jumpy and irritating. And the five is all, like staring out the window and not wanting to be here.

When we get off the plane, and walk into the terminal, and we are met by crowds of screaming people, much more people than at my send off.

I, leading the front of the group, start waving at the fans and blowing kisses. I make it to the end, where our car is waiting, and turn around, to see the five autographing and talking with people.

I put my hands on my hips until she finally makes it to me and Marlee, and Ashley, and then roll my eyes when she could see me as she gets into the car.

Ugh, I was stuck next to the five in the car. The ride to the palace was fairly short, but it made it longer because there were people lined up all around the streets wanting to catch a glimpse of the selected girls, or probably just me.

Marlee smiling hugely and I felt so irritated by that jumpy little drama queen. I couldn't figure out how she had so many posters with her name on them.

"Who do you think she did?" I ask the five.

"What do you mean?" She asks puzzled.

"To be so popular. You think she bribed someone?" I look at Marlee and I think that she, with the way she acted, could never do something like sleeping with someone to get ahead. She was too nice and innocent.

America thinks about it for a second, "Well, she's a four, she wouldn't have the means to bribe someone."

I suck my teeth in, wow, this girl was very naïve. "Please. A girl has more than one way she can pay for what she wants." I say tossing my hair over my shoulder and looking out the window, effectively cutting of the conversation and giving America something to think about during the car ride.

When we finally arrived at the palace I stare at it in shock, I was here, the selection was really starting, I was here to prove to myself and my family that I could succeed in anything that I wanted to, and I would. I _was _going to win the selection, whatever it took.

**Hello! This chapter was a little shorter because the make overs would take a while, and I couldn't fit it all in one chapter.**

**Ok, so we met Marlee, Ashley and America! Yay! And the next chapter will be make over time, not that Celeste needs any more make up, right!? **

**There is a book trailer for the one, up on Kiera Cass's website, if you want to check that out, it was good!**

**Remember to fav, follow, and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! **

**Thank you PercyandTris for following! And I love your penname!**

**Athenachild101- Thanks!**

**Floraquatica- Right! The trailer was awesome! And thanks!**

**miaforevez- The trailer was good right! **

**ReadItLikeYouMeanIt****- Aww, thanks! And thanks for faving and following!**

We were rushed into the palace right away and greeted by Silvia, the woman that I spoke to on the phone.

She ushers us into this large room with rows of mirrors and people doing hair and make up.

"We're going to be giving you all make overs!" Silvia says.

America and Marlee exchange glances, the five was less enthusiastic than Marlee about looking less drab than she was.

"Ok, first things first, we need before pictures, come over here, ooh, don't mind the cameras ladies!" She trills rushed. "We'll be doing a special on your make overs, since every girl in illea is going to want to look like you by the time we're done."

I smile at that thought, more fans to admire me.

Silvia sends me to station four for my make over, not that I needed one.

Some maid brings over some light beige eye shadow.

"What are you doing! Are you crazy!? Beige does not match my skin tone at all! Bring me purple!" I demand outraged.

Then she doesn't even apply it right, and I have to do it myself, "Like this!" I show her.

She nods, trembling slightly.

"Ugh! Is there anyone who could actually do make up around here!" I shriek enraged.

Another maid hustles over, I thrust the eye shadow at her, while the other maid does my nails.

Then another girl comes over to work on my hair.

My hair is cut a little, and layered in the back and front.

"You really have a nice complexion!" She remarks while cutting.

I smile, pleased. "I know." I say .

In the end, I have purple lids, with black outlined around it, light pink lips, and dark red nails. My dress is purple, so that matches the eye shadow nicely. I also have on my old heels that I came in, which match my dress nicely.

When my make up and outfit is on and done, I have a little mini interview about what I was wearing and was what I had changed about me.

"So, Celeste Newsome, so honored to be interviewing the old face of _Peach_." The lady running the interview gushes.

"Why thank you darling." I say smiling.

"So, what was changed about you in your make over?" She asks.

"Nothing really, my hair was styled a little differently, I got some layers, and it was cut a little shorter, honestly, most of the twos won't look much different, because we already have this done to us. The lower castes however, well, they can't afford this kind of thing, so they'll want to use it." I say shrugging.

"Yes, I see what you mean, do you like your new dress?" She asks after a shocked pause.

"Oh this?" I ask fingering it, "It's gorgeous, even prettier than some of the clothes I've worn, though not all!" I say with a light laugh.

"Ok then, what do you think about the competition?" She asks.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, these girls really want to win, but I think that I want it more, and that will be what takes me to the top. I want to win much more than anyone can imagine, and I think that I would make a great princess and wife for Prince Maxon and Illea." I reply, and with that the interview is over.

I smile at the lady who was a little stunned at my small speech, and go sit down on a couch next to the make over area.

The girl i sit down next to has stick straight hair, and well, very large breasts, implants for sure. It was Bariel Pratt, a two, only a two could afford such expensive implants. She was wearing a strapless dress and her breasts were showed off with it.

I mentally grimace, knowing that Prince Maxon wouldn't be able to ignore her, and wishing that I had bigger breasts. I mean, mine were big compared to like America Singer, but compared to Bariel, uh, no.

I smile at her and decide to be a little friendly to such big competition.

"Hi, I'm Cleleste Newsome, 2." I say introducing myself.

"Bariel Pratt, 2." She replies.

"There are so many lower castes here, it's really downgrading." She continues sniffing delicately.

"I know what you mean." I say agreeing.

Just then Silvia approaches us. "All right girls, are we all ready? I'm going to give you a quick tour and take you to your assigned rooms." She says checking her watch.

We're led out of the room which Silvia explains is the Women's room, females only.

I whisper to Bariel, "What genius thought of that name?" I ask.

Bariel stifles a laugh and I bite my lip to keep from laughing myself.

"Get used to that room, you'll be spending a lot of time there. Now, on your way in you passed the Great Room which is generally used for parties and banquets. If there were too many more of you ladies here, that's where you'd be taking your meals. But the regular dining room is large enough to meet your needs. Let's take a quick step in there." Silvia says.

"Wow, the great room, wonder why it's called that." Bariel whispers to me.

This time it's me who stifles a laugh and smiles.

Silvia gives us a glare, and I think that she might have heard us, but who cared?

Silvia is talking again. She explains where the royal family sits and where we sit as well. My name is on a card next to Bariel and Lyssa, a five.

Why am I seated next to a stinking five?

We're shown where the report takes place, and that the third floor where the royal family sleeps is off limits. Silvia shows us the gardens, and explains that we cannot go outside too much because of the rebels.

At the mention of rebels, my heart stutters a little, I was a little scared of the rebels to be honest.

Pretty soon Silvia shows us to our rooms.

"Girls, your things are already in your rooms, if you don't like the décor, just tell your maids, you each have three! Before dinner we will all meet in the women's room to watch a screening of the Illea Capital Report! You will all meet Prince Maxon tomorrow at breakfast, so dinner will be only with your fellow girls. And then, tomorrow, the game begins!" Silvia says with flourish.

Yes, let the games begin.

My room was next to Kriss Ambers and Tuesday Keeper.

When I walk in, I'm immediately greeted by three women.

This was going to be fun. Mother was always in charge of the servants, I was only allowed to boss around Magda, so having three maids was going to be fun.

I try to imitate mother's way of speaking to them.

"Hello Lady Celeste, my name is Jodi, this is Kathy and this is Sarah." Jodi says introducing everyone.

Jodie was the leader, and eldest. Kathy was very tall and skinny, and Sarah was a tiny little thing.

"Hello ladies, it is nice to have you serving me, but, I do have to say, the color of these walls, are just terrible and drab." I say my voice dripping with authority.

"Of course, what color would you prefer?" Jodi asks.

"Why not yellow of course, I would definitely prefer a dark pink color." I say as if they should know this already.

"Of course m'lady, Kathy, run and tell Lucas please." Jodi asks Kathy.

As Kathy exits the room I walk over to my bag that was sitting on the bed.

"You." I say pointing at Sarah, the weakest one, "Help me unpack."

I hand her my jewelry and makeup and she puts it on the dresser. I take out my pictures and place them there as well.

When Sarah and I finish, Jodi re does my hair using pins and hair spray.

Kathy re does my make up.

"What the hell?" I ask. "I can't wear blue eye shadow with a purple dress!" I snap.

"I thought the contrast looked good." Kathy argues.

I stare at her for a second.

Kathy, oblivious of my anger, continues, "Blue matches your skin color nicely as well." She adds.

Jodi, seeing the danger, elbows Kathy out of the way.

"Miss, what color would you prefer?" She ask soothingly.

"A black or purple of course, what are you? Stupid, perhaps I need new maids!" I snap annoyed.

"Oh no, Kathy is sorry, she will try harder to please you in the future." Jodi says panicked.

"Hmph." I just say.

When I'm finally ready, Silvia collects me, Tuesday, Kriss, and Olivia, who was next door to Kriss.

We follow her to the Woman's Room, and the sound of 35 heels on the marble floor are not a weird sound for me.

I spot Bariel and we sit together on a couch.

The room that had been presently been occupied by tables and chairs now was transformed with couches that looked soft and comfortable.

Once we're all seated, Silvia turns on the TV. First comes on all of the boring stuff, then it's time for our send off footage.

Gavril starts with the commentary, "Here Miss Celeste Newsome says good bye to her many admirers in Clermont. It took this lovely young lady more than an hour to break away from her fans."

I smile smugly, proud of this accomplishment.

"The others from the Mideast were just as popular. Ashley Brouillette's quiet, refined demeanor sets her apart immediately as a lady. As she carries herself through the crowd, she wears a humble, beautiful expression, not too different from the face of the queen herself."

Wannabe queen is what Ashley was. Did she really think that imitating the queen would get her any where?

"And Marlee Tames of Kent was all bubbles as she departed today, singing the national anthem with her send off band. She's an immediate favorite of some of the people we interviewed today." Gavril says.

I glare at Marlee, mad that I wasn't labeled as a favorite of the people and that this four was.

"Also traveling with Miss Tames was America Singer, one of the only three Fives who made it into the Selection. Lady America was seen signing autographs and talking to the crowds at the airport, proving that she is not afraid to get her hands dirty, a quality, many believe our next princess needs." Gavril stops talking, giving everyone a chance to turn around and glower at America.

I, myself give her a death glare. How dare that Five get so much attention! It just wasn't fair!

I calm down a little, composing myself for dinner. Tomorrow I would be meeting Prince Maxon, and I had to be on my game. If I got eliminated tomorrow, I could never come home to such humiliation.

No, I was in this until the end, until I won.

**Ok, you know the drill, follow, fav, and REVIEW, please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Eep! The one has come out! **

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but some one told me that I should wait until I read the one, and I'm glad I did, because otherwise, I could have made a big mistake with this story, so thanks Athenchild101! **

**And so I have decided that I will continue this story until the end of the one, for those of you who have read it, you know what I mean. **

**I was a little disappointed by Celeste in the one, and so hopefully, since this is in her point of view, I clear some things up with my version of what exactly happened with that. I have an explanation and everything, for those who really were like what? With that in the original book. So I hope you stick with this and enjoy! Cause I have a whole lot more for ya'll. **

**Wow, that was a really long author's note, now, on to Chapter 6!**

Dinner was very quiet. Everyone, including me was concentrating on tomorrow's meeting with the prince! The food was really good as well! Even better than Jerald and Ollie's old cooking before they were fired.

We're not allowed to leave the dining room until everyone is done eating. And when we do finally get out of the dining room, we're ordered straight to our rooms.

"You will be meeting Prince Maxon in the morning, and you all want to look your best!" Silvia reminded us, "He is after all, someone in this room's future husband!"

Yeah, mine!

When I return to my room, it's the color that I requested. I eye it apprehensively, making sure that it was dry and smooth.

I turn my head away once I find nothing wrong with it, and I find Kathy smirking at me.

Kathy. She was very sassy, and I think that I was going to have a problem with her. "Excuse me Kathy." I say coldly.

"Do you like having a job? Well, you might not have one soon if you keep acting like you're better than me, so, I suggest you to re think your attitude towards me." I say.

Kathy's face pales a little and she gulps. Jodi lightly smacks her arm and gives her a warning glare. Jodi pushes Kathy to just go and get my nightgown, while Sarah and Jodi help me undo the pins from my hair and remove my dress.

Jodi speaks to me hesitantly. "I'm sorry Miss. Celeste, but did we maids do anything to offend you, because you seem a little, uh, snappy at us." Jodi says wincing at her choice of words.

I realize then that she was right, why was a being so mean? These girls serve me, and could do something to ruin my dress or make up in a split second, and I'd have to put up with them for a long time, so I might as well be a little nicer.

I soften a little, "You're right Jodi, I'm very sorry for my horrible attitude towards you all, you were only trying to help, forgive me." I murmur.

They all hasten to say that it was all right and don't worry about it.

I sigh in relief, and Jodi helps me put on my night clothes.

My nightgown is a dark red, almost magenta, and, though I'd never admit it to my maids, I loved it.

I look at myself for an extra minute in the mirror, just looking at myself, admiring. Would Maxon admire too? Hopefully.

* * *

I wake up to my maids pulling the big curtain off the window and letting in the light. I jolt up, out of bed in a flash, eager to meet the prince!

Jodi fills the bathtub for me, and Sarah asks me to pick out a dress out of the few hanging in the closet. I choose a dark navy blue one with flashes of baby pink that sparkled, making a very stand outish look.

I take a quick bath while Sarah puts together some jewelry for me to choose, and shoes to match the dress.

When I get out of the bath, Sarah helps me get into the dress, while Jodi does my makeup. My hair is curled by Kathy, who thankfully does it right this time. My jewelry consists of a beautiful necklace and earrings, and my makeup is heavy, which suits my look very well.

I'm the last to arrive at the small foyer where we were told to meet, and even though I took a while to get ready, it was totally worth it because I looked gorgeous.

Instead of going to the dining room, we were lead into the dining room to eat breakfast.

I hear America, laugh loudly down the table, and then Silvia scold her. Bariel looks at me and we both shake our heads and smile at this girl was probably going to get eliminated today.

Silvia then proceeds to tell us table manners and I zone out, because of course, I was taught this at a young age already. I think about Clermont, what were Angie and Liz doing right then.

Were they thinking about me too? I really missed them already, and was thankful that at least Bariel was here to be my friend, until the competition grew more and we turned against each other.

My musings were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Prince Maxon walking in.

Instantly, I sit up straighter and look at him closely.

He was very gorgeous with that hair and face and ooh! He was something all right! But did I want to marry him? Maybe.

The prince looked at all of us, and his eyes settled on someone in the back of the room, but before I could see who it was, he started talking, "Ladies, hello, welcome to the palace, I hope you all enjoy your stay here. If you don't mind, i'll be calling you over to meet with me. I'm sure you're all eager to eat, and so am I, so I won't take up much of your time. And do forgive me if I'm slow with names, there are quite a few of you here." He says winking.

Some of the girls, including Bariel giggle, and I force myself to smile, although I didn't find anything about the conversation funny.

Prince Maxon takes the hand of the girl closest to him and leads her over to a couch in the corner. I crane my neck to watch his facial expressions, to see if he liked her or not.

Sadly, his face remained the same with every girl. When Lyssa next to me got up for her turn, my stomach quivered, nervous, because I was next.

The prince's face fell a little while talking to Lyssa, well, she was a five! And when she came back to get me, she looked a little worried.

As I approached Prince Maxon, his face lit up once he saw me, so either he already knew me, or was impressed by me.

"Good morning, Lady Celeste." He says.

I pause for a split second, remember mother's last words to me, I think, and before he could notice my pause, I reply, "Good morning, your Majesty!" I say coyly, curtseying as I did so.

He motions for me to sit, and I do. "So I understand you model." He says.

So he did know me! "I do!" I say a little pleased that he knew this, he must have looked me up! "Primarily clothing, I've been told I have a good shape for it." I say, very happy at the choice of words for my reply to him.

Prince Maxon was forced to look at my body, and he probably liked what he saw. Maxon scrambles for words.

"Uh, do you enjoy your work?" He asks looking at my face.

I light up, "Oh yes, it's just so amazing how photography can capture just a split second of something exquisite." I say, meaning me really, I was after all exquisite, wasn't I?

Maxon nods, agreeing with me, "Absolutely. I don't know if you're aware, but I'm very into photography myself." He says.

Really? This was better than I could have planned!

"Really?" I fake surprise. "We should do a shoot sometime." I say.

"That would be wonderful." He replies warmly.

I feel very guilty for making him like me, when I didn't have any feelings for him at all. Should I ask him to send me home?

No, my mother would never let me live that down. I'd just have to get through some how to the elite, then drop out, and mother would be slightly disappointed, but not that much.

Maxon starts to speak again, "My dear, I'm so sorry to cut this short, but I have to meet everyone this morning." He says looking sorry at me.

"Of course!" I say standing up, "I'm looking forward to finishing our conversation, hopefully soon." I say, those two words just begging to come out.

I give Maxon a sexy look to remember me by, and he blushes a little.

Smiling a little myself, I walk back confidently toward my seat.

I sat down quietly, this time not looking at Maxon's facial reactions as he spoke to the rest of the girls, and wondering, did I do good? Did Maxon like me? Was I going home? What did my mother think about yesterday's send off footage?

All of those questions flash through my brain, but, unfortunately, I do not have an answer for any of them.

* * *

**Thank you myownendings for following and faving!**

**Athenachild101- Thanks!**

**miaforevez- Did you read the one yet? So good!**

**theselectionqueen- Thank you so much!**

**Missmya16- Thanks for reading!**

**Guest mih- I hope that answered your question!**

**sunbeams- Thank you for the constructive criticism! But what do you mean by more flow? Like more rhythm in the writing and leading up to events and such?**

**So...favorite, follow, and review! Even like a random word like hi, which isn't very random at all, but, oh well. I also take constructive criticism, which always improves my writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello amazing readers! Enjoy the next chapter! Note: At the end, there may be some self injury that Celeste does to herself, so if you find that hard to read, just skip over that section, i will bold it for your benefit.**

When Maxon is done talking to the last girl, he stands up, "If I have asked you to remain behind, please stay in your seats. If not, please proceed with Silvia here to the dining hall, if not, please proceed with Silvia here into the dining hall, I will join you shortly."

I looked around at the girls getting up, and the girls left sitting down, Lyssa was among the sitting down. That made up my decision, the eight girls remaining were probably going home, but still, I wasn't 100 percent sure of it.

But still, I follow Silvia and the other girls out as Maxon told us. In the dining room, Queen Amberly and King Clarkson are already there.

I debate on curtseying or not, and I could see that next to me, America is having the same problem, I look at her, hoping to meet her eyes so we could at least share the indecision, but she doesn't look at me.

Shrugging, I walk to my seat and sit down. Then Silvia walks in and scolds us for not curtseying to the king and queen. Was I not debating on doing just that several seconds ago? Sighing, I smoothly stand up and curtsey towards the head table.

Then the food is served, and I marvel at how much there was. It smelled so good! As a model, I always had to watch my weight, but here, did I really have to? Mother would be upset if I gained any at my time in the palace.

Oh well, I dig into my food, just as Maxon walks in. I scoot back my chair to curtsey to him, not wanting Silvia to scold us again, but before I can actually get up, Maxon quickly talks, "Please don't rise ladies, enjoy your breakfasts." He says.

And I see that some of the girls had the same idea as me. Elise also was half risen out of her chair. Elise was only here probably because she had relatives close to the royal family in New Asia, she seemed very quiet and closed off from everyone. Probably because she was pissed at being used by her family, but had to obey.

I look up when I hear Kriss talking, "They're gone." She tells America.

America looks surprised. What are they talking about? Oh, the missing eight girls, so the were eliminated, just like I thought.

I guess I was just on step closer to achieving my parents dream, I just wished that it was my own dream.

Maxon suddenly speaks, turning my head, as well as many of the other girls'.

"Lady America?" He asks.

I turn to look at America, her mouth is full of strawberry tart, it was actually funny looking. I give her a small smile, meant as an amusing but understanding smile.

Her face darkens after I smile. What? Why did she look so annoyed at me? I try to get a glimpse of my expression on something reflective and shiny, my smile looks smug. Oh, woops. I guess America thought that I was rubbing it in that she was caught at a bad moment. But I truly wasn't!

After she swallows she replies, "Yes your majesty?"

And then she and Maxon proceed to have a conversation, which didn't really make much sense to any of us, but probably to them.

They were talking about some kind of dare and her sister and strawberry tarts.

I wonder what it was that appealed to Maxon so much. I could tell from the way that he talked to her, that he really liked her, but she didn't.

After they're done, Maxon appeared to have made a deal with her, and sent us to our rooms to write letters to our families.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to hearing from my mother and hearing all about my mistakes.

I walk back to my room with Kriss and Tuesday next to me, chattering about Maxon and his hotness.

"Those eyes!" Tuesday says dreamily.

"He also has a great personality!" Kriss says defensively.

"Yeah, he has both a great character, and face!" I say agreeing, and they both sigh in longing.

I giggle a little at the expressions on their faces and let myself into my room.

"Hi guys!" I say to the waiting maids.

"Hello Lady Celeste, how was the meeting with the prince?" Jodi asks politely.

"Great, Maxon is amazing, could you get me a pen and paper, Maxon told us to write letters to our family." I say.

Jodi hands me some stationery and a pen.

I write my letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hello! The palace is amazing, and so is the prince. He was very nice and I liked him a lot. Eight girls were eliminated already and I'm glad I wasn't one of them. The food is great as well, better than Ollie and Jerald's amazing cooking! How are Angie and Liz? How are you guys? Miss you and love you so much!_

_-Celeste_

I didn't really have much to say to my parents, so I just gave the letter like that to Jodi to run down to be delivered.

I had the rest of the day to myself, so I hung out with Bariel a little, and chatted with my maids.

My parents response to my letter came in the afternoon, right after a boring lunch with the other selected.

_Dear Celeste,_

_We're glad you're liking the palace and the prince. We have some servants who know some maids at the palace, and they report that you're being friendly with the maids. What is this? Have we taught you nothing? Maids are 6s, you are a 2, treat them like who they really are! _

_Darling, eight girls are nothing, you are there to win the selection! If you come home any less than an elite, we're going to disown you! You can't be a model forever! You'll grow too old for that soon enough!_

_You need us honey, so do as we say. You are to do anything you can to get rid of the big competition. That Elise girl has too many relatives in New Asia, get rid of her somehow. That five, America, is annoying as well. You know what to do honey, and if not, you know what will happen to you, don't disgrace us Celeste!_

_We are not trying to be mean or forceful Celeste. But think of us, we have worked all of our lives to be where we are today and in that position. Your father has sacrificed so much for you. You owe us, and this is a great way to pay us back. _

_We expect weekly updates on your position in the selection. _

_Love you so much! _

_-mother and father _

I stare at the letter in shock, tears welling up in my eyes. "Are you ok Celeste?" Jodi asks me.

I take a deep breath. "It's Lady Celeste to you, maid!" I snap, wincing at the blow of the words. Jodi looks stung.

I bite my lip and leave the room. I go to the only place where I was sure no one would see me: the library, and cry silently in an armchair in the corner.

**When I'm done sobbing, I slip into the kitchen and grab a knife. Then I go to my room and lock the door to the bathroom. I take the knife and with the point cut a little bit, just enough to make a little bit of blood well up, on the inside of my arm, not enough to hurt a lot, but enough to throb a little. **

That was my reminder to myself; to follow my parents orders. Truthfully, I was scared of my mother, and what would happen to me if I came home too early.

I unlock the door and bury the knife in the bag I brought from home. I take out one of the necklace's I brought with me, it was a heart, a pink one, that I got from a boutique in Clermont.

I take the necklace and throw it as hard as I can out the window.

It was gone. The necklace represented the old Celeste, the one that I was with my friends. A new Celeste was here, one that was here to stay for a while, at least until I made my parents proud of me, and until I could stop depending on them so much.

I vowed to please them, and that was something that I had to work for, big time.

When my maids came to get me ready for bed, i snapped at them like my mother usually did.

I was ashamed to discover, lying in bed, that i liked being a drama queen and so rude and mean.

That was one thing that worried me, that i wouldn't be able to find the old Celeste after this, the one i was with Lizzie and Angie at the mall the day before my send off.

But that was the price i was going to have to pay, because i was in this to win it. I was going to do whatever it took to win the selection. And not just because of my parents, because Maxon seemed like a great guy, one i would get along great with.

Was this love? In my parents eyes, yes, it was.

* * *

**Thanks to SeeLoveFangirl, LittleMissBookworm1616, HorseGalFangirl9, and selectionprincess59 for following and faving, even though that is not a word! And thanks to catchingdivergents for following!**

**And thanks to Basedonthosebooks for helping me with Celeste's character! **

**miaforevez- Well I hope by now you've finished it! Were you surprised by the ending?**

**Athenachild101- Thanks!**

**Basedonthosebooks- Yeah, Celeste in an interesting character.**

**GallagherGirls13Bye- Wow, thank you so much!**

**LittleMissBookworm1616- Yes, the end was very emotional**

**Guest mih- Yes, that was very random indeed!**

* * *

**So yeah, let me know your thoughts! And sorry if it seemed a little cheesy. Do you guys enjoy hearing Celeste's feelings, or do you want me to get more into Maxon and the selection?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! These chapters will be less frequent because I have regents and finals to study for, so I won't have as much time to post. **

I wake up a little eager to start my day. I was a little excited to talk to Maxon again. He seemed nice, I wasn't like, in love with him or anything, but I could try to. He was very easy to talk to and was very kind to all of us girls.

Hmmm, how to get him to choose me to be his wife I think, as Sarah does my hair in the mirror. I guess I should use my charms and seductiveness. Getting him to remember me would be easy if I just could stand out amongst so many other girls.

My dress today was a magenta with a gauzy type of design over the bottom of it, like a skirt almost. My make up was made to match.

When I arrived downstairs for breakfast, I glowered at America Singer. From gossip I heard, she lost the bet, and went on the first date with the prince.

Mother was going to kill me when she found out that I'd let a five beat me in getting the first date!

I really wanted to ask America how the date was, both for myself, the curious Celeste, and for my other self, my mother's Celeste.

I didn't want to just ask though, so I was relieved when Kriss quietly asked her about halfway through our meal.

America breathes in deeply, "Indescribable." She says letting it out.

I was irritated, that's it? That's all she had to say!

"How did he act?" Tiny asked, a question we were all thinking. By then, every girls' ear was turned in our direction, wanting to get some tips on when they themselves went on a date with Prince Maxon.

"Umm." America says kind of panicked, "Not at all how I expected he would." She says finally.

She was hiding something, I knew she was, but I just didn't know what it could possibly be.

"Are you being like that on purpose." Zoe cuts in, "If you are, it's awfully mean." She says huffing.

My thoughts were pretty much the same as all of the others. Why was America being so secretive, what really happened out there with the prince, and how did we make him like us more than her?

I was kind of ashamed for thinking such thoughts.

America meanwhile, is trying to retaliate. "No, uh, it's just that-."

America looks up, a little relived at the distraction.

Noises were coming from the end of the hallway. Shouts, yells, and feet against the marble floor.

King Clarkson seemed to know what was going on before we did.

"To the back of the room, ladies!" He yells at us.

Confused, but not wanting to go against the king, we slowly move to the back of the room.

King Clarkson, Queen Amberly, and Maxon, rush over and start pulling down these metal shades into place over the windows, locking them in.

The girls look around at each other bewildered.

Then a bunch of guards for in and the doors to the room are closed and locked securely.

"They're inside the walls, Majesty, but we're holding them back. The ladies should leave, but we're so close the door-" One guard says reporting to King Clarkson.

"Understood Markson." The king replies, his face tightening as he looked around at all of us girls.

What? Who was inside the walls? Suddenly, my heart missed a beat. It was the rebels! I heard that the palace got attacked by them sometimes, but like this! I was really scared now.

America, from a few feet over to my left quickly runs to the nearest window and tries to get it to close.

Emmica, Kriss and Olivia quickly go to help her.

Suddenly, America flies backward, screaming. She trips over her chair and falls.

I resist the urge to rush over and help her and instead turn to Bariel and start talking softly to her to calm my nerves and feelings.

I was really scared now and I was hoping it didn't show too much.

I look around the room, my eyes spotting America, her head tilted to the side a little, her eyes on the queen.

I look at Queen Amberly as well. She was standing next to the king, quiet and brave. Looking around the room, I realize that more than half the girls in this room were either crying, or panicking hysterically.

America whispers something to Marlee, who was crying, and Marlee immediately straitens up and wipes her eyes. What did America say to her? And why was America helping the competition? I just couldn't figure this girl out!

America glances over at me, almost as if she could hear my thoughts and gives me a haughty look.

Well then! Be like that!

Just then Maxon walked over to her, and they had a quiet conversation. Ugh! Why was he always talking to her! The look on his face was so adoring, and she didn't even realize it!

He went over to talk to the other girls after that. I wasn't included.

After a little later, we were finally released to our rooms. The guards managed to get the rebels to flee, and we were all safe, this time.

Just think how awful it would be to be shot by a rebel! I would hate to be a guard, because there's always the chance I could get hurt.

Thankfully, I was a part of the selection, and the chances of me getting shot were slip, but still, rebels were nothing to joke around about, they were lethal when they wanted to be.

I arrived at my room with melodramatic thoughts, and was wondering what I would do until lunch, or when Silvia called us down to the Women's Room.

I walk in and I see Jodi and Kathy hugging Sarah. Sarah had tears on her face and looked grief filled. My heart went out to her.

"What is this!?" I demand.

Sarah straightens up and wipes her cheeks. "Nothing miss, I am sorry for being a nuisance." She says, her bottom lip trembling.

Giving her a look, I dismiss my maids quickly, and head out onto the balcony.

I stay there for a few minutes, breathing in the fresh air, then I go down to the women's room. Bariel and I with a few other girls chatted softly.

Quiet honestly, life at the palace was very dull. I spent a lot of time in the library. It was my special place, as people rarely went up there.

Sometimes, I wondered what I was doing here, and if it was worth it. Honestly, I was a little depressed, until Liz and Angie started writing to me.

Every other day I would get a letter from them, and they lifted my spirit so much, with their jokes, and quirky humor.

I responded every time with a detailed and full letter, and they'd gush and pour over them and reply back. They were my connection to the outside, and I enjoyed every letter I read from them.

Friday was the report, and it was my first time on live national television. I was excited, not really that nervous, I wanted to prove to people that I could win the selection, and that models were smart too.

Jodi dressed me in a beautiful and luscious red gown that was seductive and pretty at the same time. Looking at myself in the mirror, I had to smile, which raised some eyebrows of my maids.

Chuckling lightly to myself after finishing Liz and Angie's letter, which consisted of the usual 'hello, life in Clermont stinks without you,' and added a whole paragraph on the boy in Angie's English class who may or may not like her.

Angie was single again, after my helping her break up with her no good boyfriend Lance, that day at the bar.

It was funny actually, Angie listed reason why he did like her, and Liz passionately gave reason why the boy didn't like her.

In the end, Liz was convinced that he did.

With my silly friends' thoughts in my mind, I arrived on the scene of the report, ready to impress!

* * *

**Who caught some of that foreshadowing there, with Celeste and the rebels? Say so in the reviews!**

* * *

**Thanks to Kaylie2000 for following! And don't be afraid to review, I don't bite! I promise!**

**Floraquatica- Thanks so much for reading and giving feedback!**

**Guest Mih- Ok then, both it is, thanks for reviewing as usual!**

**Athenachild101- I know, her parents really are mean!**

**Guest- Aww! Thanks so much! And I really do try to be spot on with my grammar, it's one of my strengths actually! Thanks for reading!**

**miaforevez- Ha ha! I finished at my house, so luckily, no one but myself was there to endure the madness that followed after finishing the one!**

* * *

**Five reviews! Yay! Keep it up everyone! **

**Ok so remember to fav, follow, and review!**

**Ok? Ok!**

**Eep! The Fault in Our Stars movie is coming out this weekend! Who's read it!?**


End file.
